


First Kiss (KazuMiu)

by Kaylar890



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylar890/pseuds/Kaylar890
Summary: Miu takes Kazuichi out to party for the first time.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 5





	First Kiss (KazuMiu)

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning was supposed to be a riverally type thing but then I got a different idea while writing and decided to make it into something else. Lol so hope you guys like it. Also my gf and I are doing a 31 day writing thing and today is day 1 so... Enjoy~

Kazuichi was working on cars once again. It was his job after all so what better thing would he be doing with his life? Kazuichi was under a car working on something. But that's when another car pulled in. 

Kazuichi was the only one working that day but thankfully it wasn't that busy so he wasn't too pressured. He finished up with that car and slid out from underneath it. 

Kazuichi smelled like gasoline and oil. His clothes all covered in filth and his face stained. Along with his arms. He stood up, brushing himself off and getting up to go over to the customer that just came in. 

"Hello how can I help yo-" Kazuichi blinks when seeing her. The girl who came in every Saturday. Every Saturday at 3 in the afternoon. He didn't realize what time it was. He hated this girl. She always came in, claiming that something was wrong with her car and then would leave, saying that he didn't fix it right. Her name… was Miu Iruma. 

"There's something wrong with my car. For real this time. I was driving home last night and my headlights went out. I would fix it myself but I don't know how to fix cars." Miu crossed her arms looking away.

As much as Kazuichi hated the woman… she was actually…kinda hot. I mean… he actually liked her long luscious hair. Her beautiful blue ocean eyes. Her soft skin. Well… it looked soft. Her lips.. Her lips looked really soft. Wait… the fuck? This is his customer. He can't think of her like that. 

Kazuichi sighs. "Alright fine I'll fix it. I swear to God if you say that I'm not doing it right again.. -" Kazuichi mumbles, grabbing his tools. 

"You think I want to come here?? I could totally do it myself if I could! But I can't! So would you shut up!?!?" Miu yells a bit.

Kazuichi starts to work on the lights and rolls eyes. "Whatever" Kazuichi works on the lights as Miu watches. 

About 20 minutes later Kazuichi finishes. He glances over at Miu as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. Kazuichi blushed lightly and shook it off. "There. Done." Kazuichi stood and brushed himself off. 

Miu nods. "Thanks."

Kazuichi blinks. "You're not gonna complain this time??" 

Miu shrugs. "Why would I? It's done. Besides… I got to go." 

"Where are you going?" Kazuichi asked. 

"Why should I tell you? We're not even friends? You're just the guy that works on my car." 

Kazuichi blinks. "Well…I could be more than that. We could try to become friends?" Remember when he said he hated her.. Maybe that wasn't entirely true. He had developed a little bit of a crush on her. He doesn't know why but it just kinda happened. 

Miu snorts, putting her hands on her hips. "If this your way of saying you want to fuck me?"

"Whaaaaat the fuuuuuuuuck?!?!?! No! Jesus Christ!!"

Miu laughs. "Kidding. Jesus" She looks at Kazuichi, smiling. 

Kazuichi blushes. "Well… I finish my shift soon. W-wanna hang out after that?"

Miu blinks. "Are you, Kazuichi Soda asking me out on a date?" 

A soft blush spreads across his face. "What? No. It's just as friends. Ya know friends hang out ya know." 

Miu chuckled, resting her arms on her car and tilting her head a bit. "Tell me, have you ever been to a party club before?" 

Kazuichi shook his head. 

"Well then how about you come with me? Do you have a marker?" She asked with a slight smug look on her face. 

Kazuichi fumbles with his pockets and pulls out a sharpie. He hands it to Miu and Miu takes it, biting off the cap. Miu takes Kazuichi's arm and lifts up his sleeve. She writes her phone number and address before putting the cap back on the marker. "Pick me up at 8?" Miu smiles, starting to get into her car. 

Kazuichi blinks before nodding. "Y-yeah… see you then." 

Miu smiles more before getting in her car all the way and drives off. 

Kazuichi looks down at the beautiful handwriting on his arm. Now he really liked her. "Did I just… get a date… With a girl?!?!?" Kazuichi grins and skips a bit. He was really excited. Now all he has to do is clean up then head home and get ready. 

~~

Kazuichi looks at himself in the mirror. He grips the yellow jacket he was wearing. He shifts a bit so it would fit into better. So it would feel more snug. He looks at his black shirt that was under his jacket. His shirt was tucked into his black jeans. They were more grey than black. He looks down at his yellow shoes and then back up at his hair. He braids a little bit of his hair before slicking it back and slipping his hat on his head. He eyes himself one last time before checking at the time. 

7:30

He had time. He looks at the address before deciding to head to his car. Kazuichi got in his car and began to drive to Miu's house. 

~~

Kazuichi knocks on the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets awkwardly and nervously. 

Miu swung open the door and practically left Kazuichi awestruck. She was so astoundingly beautiful. She wore a pink skirt with a white tank top. She had white stockings on that were covered by long boots, leaving her thighs exposed. Her hair was half up and half down and her makeup was amazing. Kazuichi was left speechless. 

Miu chuckled. "Are you coming or what? Do that just stand there" She grabs Kazuichi's hand and heads to the car. 

Kazuichi blushes and hops in the front. The two got into the car and Kazuichi drives to the club place. 

~~

"Whoa…" Kazuichi looks around. He was pretty amazed. He's never been to a place like this before. 

Miu looks at Kazuichi, grinning. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"How did you afford this? You didn't have to pay for me ya know.."

"I know but I wanted to. Besides, I'm not saying how I afforded this. You just enjoy yourself and have the time of your life" 

Kazuichi chuckled. "Okay okay.. So… how about we get some drinks first?"

Miu stumbles over to the bar, pulling Kazuichi with her. Miu orders a few shots for the both of them. Miu looks over at Kazuichi. "You are…21 right..?" 

Kazuichi nods. "Of course I am!" He exclaims.

Miu laughs. "Okay just wanna make sure. Now sit." 

Kazuichi sits down at the table as Miu slides him a few shots. She chugs them down unlike Kazuichi. She looks over at him. "Have you.. Ever been out partying before..??"

Kazuichi blinks. "Well uh… no." He laughs nervously.

"Well I am gonna. Make. You. Par-tay~" She laughs, poking at Kazuichi. Kazuichi laughs. 

"Now..drink."

"But I've never drank before.."

"Do it.. Unless you're a pussy~" Miu smirks. 

Kazuichi gasped. "I'm not a pussy!" Kazuichi grabs the shots and begins downing them. 

"Whao-ho- slow down there don't drink too fast" Miu chuckled. 

Kazuichi wipes his mouth, feeling a little tipsy. "Whoa.. That was really fun!"

Miu nods. "I know!" 

"Now let's go party on the dance floor!" Kazuichi stumbles over to the dance floor. 

Miu laughs. "Hey, wait for me!" She hops up and goes after Kazuichi. 

Kazuichi laughs, dancing around like an idiot. His dancing was… interesting. 

Miu laughs. "You suck at dancing!" She laughs, yelling over the music. 

"No you!!" Kazuichi laughs, and yells over the music. 

"Let me show you how it's done!" Miu began dancing. 

Kazuichi laughs more. "That's just as bad!!"

"Better than you!!" Miu giggles, dancing around. Kazuichi stops and watches Miu dance. She looks so beautiful at the moment. He couldn't stop staring. It wasn't soon after that Miu felt the stare and looked back. The two lock eyes and begin ignoring the rest of the world as if no one else was there. 

Two lean closer to each other, stepping closer. Kazuichi's heart beat fast. He puts her hand on hips as she wraps her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Kazuichi blushes brightly and kisses back. 

Kazuichi and Miu kiss for a few moments before Miu pulls away, looking into his eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend??" 

Kazuichi blushes and nods. "Yes. I would love that." 

And with that… the couple danced, kissed, and drank for the rest of the night. They both had an amazing time. 


End file.
